Uh Oh! We're in double trouble!
by Dreamin4eva
Summary: What happens when everything goes wrong after staying late at a party Alice wanted to attend during the summer before New Moon? From Bella's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any referenced material in this story, they all belong to their original owners.

**Chapter one: Midnight**

Just when you think everything couldn't go wrong, well, it usually does for me. Alice, my best friend sort of sister dragged Edward, Jasper and I out for a party she really wanted to go to. High heels and a blue dress as usual for me. Luckily, Edward, my boyfriend was there in case I tripped which I had no doubt I would in these things. The music was really loud in here that I thought I would be completely deaf by the end of the night. I honestly didn't know how the others with sensitive hearing could even handle it.

Alice had dragged Edward and Jasper over to dance with her leaving me, the spoil sport as she claimed, on my own. I glanced over towards where they were dancing thankful they hadn't forced me to dance any more. I was only human and had so much energy though it seemed they had plenty.

If I was the spoil sport then Alice was the pixie, as short as she was with short black hair which was now brushed straight. You wouldn't think she was just over a hundred years old looking at her graceful moves and beautiful pale complexion which matched the dress she wore just right. She didn't look her actual age when she was turned either, more like she just turned into a teenager or something. She could also get away with wearing high heels without falling so it was all right for her but this was so unfair because she insisted I wore them too. I was completely clumsy when it came to walking as it was.

Next to her was Jasper, her husband and the quiet one, I could tell he wasn't having as much fun as she was considering all the tasty food swirling around him as they spun occasionally. I couldn't imagine what it was like to be in his position. Luckily they had all gone to hunt before today so it was all good and golden, by golden I do mean their eye colour too. Jasper had blonde hair which was wavy but straight today along with his black suit which balanced his look out so well.

My eyes met Edward's just the once as they tried to encourage me over to join them, I would not be subjected to that again tonight though. I just watched as he perfectly swayed to the music, completely mesmerised and it was times like this that made me question how it was possible someone like him had even chosen me. Could even be real. His brown hair with hints of red in was in its usual disarray because he knew how much I loved it like that. Oh I bet he knew me too well. He was wearing a suit except he swapped the jacket for a Jean one. Honestly, if I hadn't been won over already then his dance moves would have probably convinced me like it did the girl who was approaching him. Haha.

I sat at the table wondering what to do next holding a glass of coke in my hand. The girl was actually a blonde with long hair. Slowly edging her way towards him. I sighed. She was the type of gorgeous looking girl you would expect someone as good looking as him to date but he was different. I knew that much. In more ways than one. He would hear her out and then gentlemanly let her down nicely before he would come back over here because he noticed more ladies eyeing him.

Sure enough, she spoke something to him but I didn't hear what because of the damn loud music. He looked at her sincerely as he answered her next and she nodded, leaving him to dance. He eyed around him then noticing other girls mesmerised. Not everyone was obviously but a couple of single ladies looking to have some fun tonight certainly were. My finger circled the top of the empty glass in front of me now but when I looked back Edward walked towards me as I knew he would. It was almost as if he had read my mind deciding to do what I thought he would even though I knew he couldn't. I was his one exception.

"Hmm," he murmured as he walked behind me, he started rubbing my back, "What have you been up to?"

"Just watching you and complaining about the loud music, what did you think?" I asked.

"Loud music? You should try hearing everyone's thoughts along with it."

"No thanks, the music is enough," I replied, smiling and starting to feel rather relaxed.

"And I was under the impression you were feeling lonely over here so I came to give you some extra company, what kind of boyfriend would I be otherwise?" he asked. I wonder if he realised how some dirty minded people would take that statement.

"Are you sure it is not because you're worried about more girls trying to dance with a sexy looking beast like you?" I asked, playfully teasing him.

"Ah, you noticed," he replied.

I turned to look at him. "I'm exceptionally observant tonight, couldn't you tell?"

"Aren't you always?" he asked, grinning as if an idea hit him before he pecked my cheek. Ah, I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. Something I had learnt he liked very much hearing. As he glanced at me I could feel the warmth hit my cheeks making them go red. Talk about a masochistic beast of a Lion.

"So, didn't you want to dance with the others?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"I'd rather dance with you," he answered, leaning against the table. As if his presence wasn't enough he was smiling my favourite smile of his.

"Haven't I danced enough tonight?" I whined.

"Haven't you had enough rest or do you want to stay sitting here longer?" he asked.

"I'm well rested," I answered, rolling my eyes. "It's almost midnight though."

"Relax, we'll be back home before you or Charlie know it," he answered, immediately putting my mind at ease. It was just the way he said this and the fact I completely trusted him even though my bad luck would catch us sometime. I couldn't worry about that because the most beautiful man, inside and out, was asking for my company to dance with him.

He held out his hand, old-fashionedly, which I took into my own before glancing into his eyes as he did the same. He gently helped me to my feet and then onto the floor as I recognised the song playing as Think of Me by Mark Schultz and Rachael Lampa. It was one of my favourite songs because I could relate to it. If Edward and I ever departed, I know that song would fit how I would feel.

We swayed gently and slowly while spinning in time to the music this time. He was incredibly close to me and that was exactly how I always wanted things to be. Many songs later we were still surrounded in our little bubble in the room away from everyone else.

"So, when is your birthday?" I asked because I'd been wondering for some time now. He just smiled without giving it away. "Aww... you're not gonna tell me?"

"I'd rather you guessed," he teased.

"Just great..." I mumbled.

"Hey, at least there are only three hundred and sixty-five days in a year to choose from so it's quite limited."

I rolled my eyes. "Sounds impossible to guess."

"Well, you'll just have to let me distract the thought from your mind then," he replied though I didn't get why he wouldn't tell me when it was so we could celebrate since I had no doubt he was planning to celebrate mine. I almost shuttered at the idea.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he answered, slightly moving himself even closer to me.

"I would like to see you try," I mumbled as his presence made me feel like melting. If he wasn't careful I would end up melting like chocolate and no matter how cold his touch was, it wasn't enough to cool me down as I would melt from the inside.

His lips moved closer slowly and carefully as I did the same. In the moment our lips touched I felt completely loved. He was gentle, calm and patient much like how he loved me. The music playing seemed to fit this moment as if he were trying to indicate something by choosing this particular moment. It was such a beautiful kiss that I didn't think I'd ever truly forget it especially when this music played. The words don't give up because you are loved spoke volumes to me. He broke the gentle kiss and I could tell he was beaming inside. As if he also wanted to burn bright like the song had just suggested.

"When darkness blinds you, I will also shine just to guide you," I told him.

"As will I for you," he replied, "Can I dedicate this song to you?"

"You already created one for me, how about it's dedicated to you instead?" I suggested.

"How about for us both?"

"Sounds good to me," I replied as we both smiled at each other.

"Because everybody wants to be loved and understood," he mumbled. I couldn't agree more with that. He was so sweet too.

"What are you both still doing here?" Alice suddenly asked. Trust her to ruin our perfect little moment.

"Oh..." Edward replied, concerned.

"What is it?" I asked, worried that he was concerned about something that had gone wrong.

"We should have left by now," Jasper explained what the other two wouldn't. I really needed to know the time.

"It's just gone past one," Alice answered, she would have to know what I wanted to know. Oh shoot, past one? I was supposed to have returned an hour ago. Charlie would be worried... and mad.

"Shoot," I said out loud, I looked around me and noticed there weren't as many at the party now.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here," Edward replied, pulling his arm around my waist as we left quietly. I couldn't tell if it was because nobody knew what to say or whether they didn't want to wake anyone up who had fallen asleep, drunk. Obviously the person who had organised the event wasn't here.

"What happened to Mike?" I whispered.

"Gone home, drunk I presume," Edward answered just as quietly, "It's just a good thing he didn't annoy you tonight otherwise I don't know what I'd have done."

"Now, now, there is no need to resort to violence," I answered as he just smiled. We exited the doors into the parking lot where the Volvo sat in all its shining glory. As we approached, a man walked past us with a smile on his face. I could only imagine why but I couldn't be bothered to.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter... this is my long one shot story I figured I would upload anyway.

**Referenced material:**

"Uh Oh! We're in Trouble!" by Shampoo is the main inspiration for this story... so it's based on the song.

"Think of Me" by Mark Schultz and Rachael Lampa is the song Bella relates to first.

"You are Loved (Don't Give Up)" by Josh Groban is the song they basically dedicate to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any referenced material in this story, they all belong to their original owners.

**Chapter two: Flat out**

We all sat in the car, Jasper and Alice in the back while I sat in the front with Edward, our hands entwined as he put the key in to start the car up.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Edward asked me, pulling out and driving away fast.

"Do you mean if I'm not grounded?" I replied, sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Bella, it won't be that bad," Alice replied, "We'll think of something."

"The fact you have to think isn't very comforting," I complained quietly as I let my head relax on the seat and closed my eyes.

"Why are you so pessimistic?" she whined in return. Oh, gee, it might be because I'm late home.

"Because she learnt from Edward, the best at it," Jasper joked.

"Don't make me come back there and throw you out so you have to walk yourself home," Edward threatened lightly.

"I'll try my best," he replied.

After a few moments of silence the car started going wonky making strange noises. I opened my eyes and sure enough we were moving just like that too.

"No, no, no," Edward muttered, parking the car at the side of the road.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is so not happening," he answered, annoyed.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked him.

"I hope you have a pump or spare tire," Jasper replied.

"No, I was going to get one tomorrow because I replaced them recently," he explained.

"Just my luck," I replied as I realised that the tire had gone flat. "I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home."

"Maybe we should run her back," Jasper suggested.

"No, we have to do this as human as possible," Edward replied.

"Yeah, we'll figure this out without having to use that," Alice agreed.

"How did this even happened?" Edward asked, looking sour. His favourite not-special-occasion car now had a flat tire.

"That dodgy looking man who passed by the car?" I suggested.

"Nah, he was imagining eating muffins which his girl cooked for when he reached her house to stay over the night secretly," Edward explained. How odd... I never expected something like that from him.

We waited in the car for a while longer thinking of what to do next when Alice seemed to come up with an idea.

"Hey, I know! Bella, you're human... what do humans usually do in these cases?" she answered why her face lit up.

"How should I know?" I asked.

"What? You're human... of course you would know," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Haven't you seen what we do though in these cases?" I questioned.

"No," she frowned while the other two shook their heads also.

"Well, I wouldn't know because my memory isn't perfect and I've never had a flat tire!" I answered, "What's your excuse?"

"Neither have Jasper and I," Alice answered.

"I don't really pay attention," Edward replied, shrugging. Well, that explains a lot!

"I still think we should just run home... we're quick," Jasper explained.

"Sometimes you'll have to learn to cope without it and what if we're seen?" Edward asked him which he didn't seem to argue. He just sat back in his seat looking annoyed.

"I do know what we do when we don't know what to do," I answered.

"What?" Alice asked, eagerly.

"We call for help," I answered, sarcastically.

"Good point!" she answered, as all three of them then pulled out their phones eagerly only for them to turn disappointed.

"What?" I asked.

"Out of range," Edward answered which the other two agreed with.

"Great, now mobile phones are crowing useless," I mumbled, "I vote we run back."

"Nope," Alice answered, "We're going to act as humanly possible tonight."

I rolled my eyes. She was really going to be stubborn over this whole thing now wasn't she? I wonder...

"Hey Jas-" I started to ask.

"Don't even bother, I've made my decision and Edward will back me up on this," Alice interrupted.

"What?" he asked anyway.

"Well, it's all very well for them two to decide to act human but I need to get home as quickly as possible so I haven't gotten time to mess about. Could you take me home your way please?"

"Su-" he answered but backtracked as Alice glared at him, "Or maybe it's better we wait around like the other two."

I sighed while Alice looked smug. "What's the point in being vampires if you won't even use your advantages?"

"Can't always do things the easy way," she replied.

"Do you want me to be grounded for the rest of my life?" I asked.

"Pfft, like that's going to happen, stop exaggerating Bella," Alice countered.

"What do I have to do to get you to use your magical powers?" I asked instead.

"Come up with a human plan we can use," she suggested.

I slumped back in my seat in irritation.

"What about the train?" Edward suggested after a moment of silence.

"We'll need the money," Jasper answered.

"There is no nearby train station," I informed them both which disappointed them further and I felt a little bad being the one to do that.

"Might be a bus stop somewhere though," Alice replied but this time the other two turned towards me but I shook my head.

"We're in the middle of nowhere."

Alice sighed. "Got any bright ideas?"

"If only we had an aeroplane," Jasper replied.

I shook my head. "Ordinary people wouldn't have those anyway."

"Still, it'd be pretty cool to have one for occasions like this one."

"I've got it!" I answered, "We'll have to walk until we can find a bus stop or we're in range."

"Exactly," Alice agreed, eagerly stepping out of the car. I was much less eager than the three of them because it was colder than I had expected it to be. Edward seemed to notice immediately as he pulled off his jacket and helped me into it.

"Sorry it's cold still," he told me.

"It's okay," I reassured him, smiling at the lovely gesture. He kept his distance for a little of the walk because he didn't want to make me even more cold however I then walked by his side, moving his hand so it was around me and I clung to his cold form. Call me crazy but I knew it would warm up soon enough and I was cold anyway so it didn't make much difference. Alice walked in front with Jasper not far behind, holding hands while Alice held her mobile up in front of her.

A little while later we started to play I spy out of boredom, Jasper's idea mostly but Alice also complained about being bored. Edward wasn't allowed to really join in because of his unfair advantage or so Jasper complained about. The answers were road, sky, darkness, trees, mobile, jacket which were all rather basic things in the area.

"Something beginning with V," I explained when it was my turn again.

"Umm... V-neck?" Alice suggested to which I shook my head. "Shoot."

"Volvo?" Jasper asked.

"I don't see it here so no," I answered.

"Vacation?" Alice answered next.

"Nope."

"Valley?" Jasper asked but I shook my head.

"Vegetarians?" Alice replied again.

"Nope... I don't think any of us are real vegetarians anyway," I answered.

"Oh c'mon you two, it's so easy," Edward replied at last.

"Well it would be to you, you're used to hearing peoples thoughts so it's no doubt you'd be a good guesser," answered Jasper.

"If you think you're so clever then why don't you tell us?" Alice asked.

"Vampires," Edward replied.

"Bingo! We have a winner!"

"Ugh... that one is easy, can't believe I didn't see it," Jasper muttered.

"This is getting boring," Alice replied, "And we're still out of range."

"I spy something beginning with B and ends with P," Edward replied.

"Bus Stop!" Alice cheered.

"Ding, ding, ding," he agreed as Alice quickened her pace towards it. It took a little longer for Edward and I to reach the point we needed to get to at the bus stop but we were in no particular hurry. We waited ages for the bus to arrive that Alice ended up getting extremely bored again while trying to search in the future for a bus not that I could see very well at all. If only there was a torch here.

"Ugh, I can barely see anything," I complained.

"Same here," Alice muttered, "I don't see a bus coming here for hours."

"Just great," I mumbled, sarcastically.

"If darkness blinds you," Edward murmured suddenly. Jasper and Alice looked at him as if what he said made no sense but I knew and understood.

"I, I will shine to guide you," I replied, looking towards him as he did the same.

"Everybody wants to be understood."

I smiled, "Well, I can hear you."

"Everybody wants to be loved."

"Don't give up because you are," I answered as he joined in for the last word, "Loved!"

"Lovely performance but what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"We run home?" Jasper suggested.

"Maybe," Alice allowed at last.

"No!" I countered, "I thought you wanted to do these things the human way?"

"I did!" she replied.

"Well then, stop using your gift, close your eyes and wait," I explained to her.

"What? Why close my eyes?" she demanded.

"Because we can't see in the dark very well," I explained, "I may as well be blinded and I'd be as good finding my way as I am with them open right now."

"Whatever," she replied, "I'm not doing that."

"And girls, they wanna have fun, oh, girls just wanna have fun!" I sang out loud, ignoring her.

"What are you doing now?" Alice asked.

"You're not the only bored one," I answered, "Can I have someone's phone?"

"Sure," Edward answered, handing me his one which I started messing about with while I tried to figure it out. It got to the point where Edward even showed me what some of the stuff did.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this part too... it's almost finished.

**Referenced material:**

"You are Loved (Don't Give Up) by Josh Groban is the song they sing together.

"Girls just wanna have fun" by Cyndi Lauper is the other song Bella started to sing.


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimer as in the other two chapters... I don't own Twilight or the characters and such as you know.

**Chapter three: Mad Rescue**

"Well, let's go home," I replied, walking along the path as I played a game on his mobile. Much better than I spy.

"If you can find your way," Alice dubiously replied.

"Sure, just follow the yellow brick road!" I answered.

"Ooh, Oz references from Bella, what is the world coming to?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, everyone knows about the Wizard of Oz!" I insisted, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Forks!"

"There's a wizard of Forks?" Edward asked.

"Sure there is, we just gotta find him!"

"Is there a witch too?"

"Yes Edward but she's good instead!" I answered.

"We find them how?" Alice asked.

"Follow the yellow brick road! Now, what is it you want from him again?"

"I wouldn't mind some more clothes," Alice answered.

I laughed, "Trust you. It has to be something you lack, like a brain, heart or even courage. Personally I just want to go home like Dorothy."

"Fine, if we must then I choose human memories because I haven't any real experiences with it," she sighed.

"Perfect," I agreed.

"Control so I can control my thirst," Jasper replied to which I nodded in approval.

"A beating heart so that I may be human for you," Edward answered last. I looked deep into his eyes and couldn't doubt he meant that. He didn't want me to become one of them but he was willing to give it up in order to be with me if that were even possible but it wasn't. I smiled at him which he returned.

"Okay, that makes Alice the scarecrow because hers is to do with the brain, Edward is the tin man for the same reason but the heart while Jasper is the cowardly Lion," I explained.

Jasper laughed. "Well, Alice is one scary scarecrow for sure."

"Just you wait until Emmett hears about this," Edward agreed while Alice pouted.

"The cowardly Lion and tin man can talk," I replied which shut them all up while Alice grinned. We carried on down the road in silence this time. I used the light from the mobile to help me find my way a little more. After a while I looked at it only for it to tell me it was still out of range. Shoot. I carried on a little further and suddenly to my surprise it was finally working.

"Woohoo!" I called out suddenly causing the others to jump. I instantly started putting the number to the Cullens in.

"What is it?" Edward asked, curious and almost recovered. I pressed the send button and put the device to my ear.

"Hello Edward," Carlisle responded.

"Not quite, I kind of took his mobile," I answered.

"Ah, hello Bella, what can I do for you at this late hour?"

"Basically the Volvo has a flat tire so I just wondered if you could send us the material to fix it?" I asked.

"There should be one in the back," he assured me while I turned to look at the other three who realised what I was up to now.

"According to Edward there isn't."

"Really? I replaced it this afternoon just in case," he replied, "I would have thought Edward would have picked up on it but clearly he was too busy thinking about what was happening tonight." I heard laughter on the other end. Damn. Should have checked in case any way because it would have saved a lot of walking and waiting.

"Edward," Alice complained for me.

"What? How was I supposed to know? I try to not listen if I can help it."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thanks anyway Carlisle."

"You're welcome, I'll see you back here soon."

"Sure I guess, bye," I answered before hanging up.

"Now what?" Jasper asked.

"Well, since I'm the human expert around here we're doing things my way," I answered then pointed towards Jasper and Edward.

"Okay," Alice replied, "But why are you pointing at them?"

"Cause they are the men here and usually guys do all the work." I smiled smugly.

"Right, you want us to fix the tire," Jasper explained for me which I nodded at.

"More to the point, fastest human running pace to the car and fastest human working pace so us two won't have to wait for long while we walk back."

Jasper looked towards Alice who did the same back as though they were saying goodbye to each other and would see each other soon. Edward stepped towards me as well as he pulled me into am embrace.

"What was this for?" I asked though I secretly enjoyed it. As if girls really tell guys that all the time.

"Goodbye hug," he explained to which I rolled my eyes at.

"Oh come on, it's only going to be like an hour... shorter if you drive the car to us after the rest of it is sorted."

"An hour is sort of a long time for some Bella," Alice explained, looking especially at Edward. I guess I knew why and I didn't particularly want to start another argument. What I really wanted to say was 'it doesn't have to be' but I kept that to myself. Maybe if I didn't constantly mention it then he'll come round eventually.

I looked at Edward who seemed irritated over something. "What?"

"Just wondering what you were thinking..."

"You always are..." I reminded him. If I was honest I was getting rather tired now and just wanted to get home. "Right now I'm thinking about getting home."

"You're tired," he acknowledged, "It'll be quicker if we all go back together and Bella can then get some rest without walking so far."

I would have argued for my plan but I just couldn't be bothered. He was right this time and I wasn't sure how far I'd get before collapsing.

"I'm sorry love but can we do things my way this time?" he asked me which I nodded at. "Okay but that does mean I'm going to have to pick you up, okay?"

"Sure," I agreed, usually I would have argued but I couldn't be bothered. I liked it when people didn't pick me up but this way was quicker. Edward looked surprised but gently picked me up letting me know exactly where he was so I wasn't caught off guard. He kissed my forehead quickly before they started walking back.

"Sleep my love," he murmured into my ear, "I'm here and you're safe to rest up."

"As if I could," I mumbled.

"I'm sure you can soon, don't worry," he assured me. After a few seconds he was humming my song to me which allowed me to fall asleep. As if he knew it did exactly that but maybe I was just reading into it too much. The next thing I realised was that I was in the car and it was parked.

"She's sleeping, sir," Edward explained to someone.

"And you say you had a flat tire?" a familiar voice asked. It sounded like my dad.

"Yes sir, it took a while to fix."

"Well, apparently according to my sources you didn't leave until one. Do you realise how worried I got?" he asked, I could hear his voice getting more frantic, "She was supposed to return by midnight."

"I'm sorry sir, we just got side-tracked and lost track of time," Edward explained, obviously deciding to tell Charlie the truth. Wait, how did Charlie know? Did he send someone to spy on me? Lo-ver-ly...

The noises went more muffled there as I heard footsteps leading away to somewhere. My mind drifted away as I counted them... there was only one set but obviously that was because Edward was very light on his feet.

I felt the car come to a stand still, there was a blanket around me and someone was holding onto me. I heard steady breathing from the one who was.

"Bella, love, are you awake?" he whispered. I nodded to him so he knew.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The back of my car, Alice is driving," he explained, "Or to be more precise, we're at your place and Charlie is outside walking towards us, rather unhappy but don't worry he's more relieved you're safe."

I sighed. Trust him to get worried not that I blamed him. "What happened earlier when we stopped before?"

"Ah, you noticed," he replied, "I'll tell you later... Charlie is demanding our attention."

I nodded when the car door opened.

"Bells, you're awake," Charlie acknowledged, "Let's get you in doors."

"Okay," I agreed easily.

"But first I think you ought to know that you've been grounded for the next three days for not leaving when you said you would... and... for getting me all worried."

He explained that but even in the darkness I could hear he wasn't all that comfortable explaining the reasons behind it.

"What?" I complained.

"You know what."

"Yes, father..." I sighed.

"Lucky for you Edward and Alice explained everything already. You're lucky to have gotten only three days," he mumbled,

I nodded, keeping quiet.

"Your sentence starts as soon as you get in doors so I'd suggest you say your goodbyes now," he explained before walking away in doors.

"Dang, he's harsh," I commented.

"At least it's not a month like he was considering," Edward replied, "Now you know what was I was doing earlier with Alice anyway."

I nodded. "Yes but how on earth did you manage to knock a month down to three days?"

He grinned, "Well, you see... Alice has a way of getting what she wants..."

"I don't think I want to hear how she dazzled Charlie," I replied while he just laughed quietly before he calmed down and kissed me on the top of my hair.

"Guess being grounded means I can't see you for three days," he explained.

"No, never!" I called out just a little too loudly.

"Shh," he hushed me, "You'll get Charlie out here with a gun otherwise."

"Ha ha, as if, what would he need a gun for?" I asked.

"Because at this rate, he'll need one to pry me a part from you."

"Really? Is that all it would take?" I asked.

He considered that. "Not if you wanted me to stay tonight."

"Of course I do, every night you can spare... I'd love to keep you here where I can see you. So nobody can steal you away from me," I joked.

"Really Bella, nobody can steal me away from you, I'm as stuck to you as a ship needs water and wind to move."

"You're comparing yourself to a ship?" I questioned.

"Well... I could compare myself to a car if that would make more sense," he suggested. I dreaded to think what he would come up considering his love for fast cars and I bet it wouldn't make any sense.

"Uhh... the ship is enough."

"Okay, are we ready to go in doors?" he asked.

"All systems are go," I answered, although slightly reluctantly. "You know, he never said you couldn't see me during the night..."

He laughed, "All right, I'll see you soon you stubborn kitten."

I glared at him, "I'm not a kitten, I should be a cat by now."

"My mistake, love. Perhaps a cat is correct."

I nodded, satisfied. "I'll see you tonight."

"Mm," he agreed, I reached over to peck his cheek when he turned his face towards me so we could properly kiss instead which was even more perfect. Our lips met gently, it wasn't Edward who pulled us a part this time but someone else.

"All right you two, I think you've kissed long enough," Alice interrupted as we parted. "In case you forgot, I am here you know."

"You could always kiss Jasper," I suggested, annoyed with her. I had kind of forgotten her existence while sitting in the back with Edward in our own quiet little bubble.

"He's not here and why would I need to?" she asked.

"Of course, you just like being annoying," Edward replied, "I still don't get how someone so-"

"Don't even bother continuing that sentence if you want free choice for the next month of what you wear," Alice threatened.

I just laughed while Edward and Alice stared at each other. "Okay, before you both start an all out war I'd best get going."

"Okay," Edward replied, reluctantly letting me go. He gazed at me longingly while Alice smiled seeming to think she'd won this round.

"Oh and Alice, don't torture my boyfriend... I want him all in one piece when he comes over later," I explained to her. She was a little too far gone in the fact she'd won one over on Edward to reply. It was a known fact in the Cullen household that they both often got their own ways. They were so alike and yet so different to each other.

I exited the Volvo, Edward also got out and walked me to the door before we said our proper goodbyes. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please feel free to let me know what you thought! :)

**Referenced material:**

Wizard of Oz, the novel is written by L. Frank Baurn and it also belongs to all the other people who got involved.


End file.
